


Scene from a Summer Vacation

by Tassos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Post-Series, Toph Being Awesome, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph just wants a little peace and quiet on her own without anyone bothering her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene from a Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



When the knock on the door came, Toph stopped plucking at her grass harp. She turned her head toward the door and put her foot on the floor.

They knocked again. Five of them this time, and Toph had had it! She stomped to her feet, then she stomped to the door and flung it open.

This was her house (rented), her vacation, her turn to lie back and think of what adventure she wanted next without have to worry about making the bed or being on time to dinner.

And these chuckleheads were messing. With. Her. Zen.

"What do you want!" She yelled at the officious-shaped bureaucrat. He had the badge to administer the town and the four policemen to back him up, but yesterday when he'd knocked on her door, he'd asked, in an oily, condescending, oh-just-a-stupid-blind-girl voice for five gold coins to keep the peace. Toph had laughed in his face and then closed the stone walls of her house in his face.

Today he'd brought an earthbender, who made three walls behind and beside Toph so she had to face them and couldn't retreat.

"I believe I warned you yesterday, little girl," said the Oily bureaucrat. Even though there was peace now, corruption was still everywhere, especially with the Earth Kingdom still getting back on its feet. Yesterday, Toph had been stupid and listened to the tiny Aang voice in her head that said violence was not always the answer and that no one should use bending to put themselves above the law. She'd restrained herself.

"Yeah, well today, no more Mr. Nice Guy," said Toph, and she put a fist in each of the earthen walls beside her. They cracked, splintered, and crumbled. The other bender tried to hold them, but he was a baby bender compared to Toph.

The earth hummed beneath her feet, and she pulled up a pillar under each of the men until they tumbled to the ground in a heap. A crowd had started to gather in the street, but Toph didn't waste time worrying about them. She grabbed the closest meal chain from a nearby cart and bent it into solid and seamless handcuffs around the mens' wrists and ankles.

She tapped her foot to survey her work. They were still in a heap, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"There," she said. "You're fired."

The crowd cheered, and Toph beamed at them, pleased with her work.

"You can't do this!" the Oily bureaucrat shouted at her, but Toph, already bored, waved her hand at him as she turned back to her house.

"I just did. I'm sure someone will eventually send for someone to throw you in prison. I'm going back to my vacation."

And she slammed the doors and walls shut behind her.


End file.
